Jakes Fear
by DragonSummoner888
Summary: Jake and hid friends go to a Hotel in the mountains to spend some time and investigate strange happenings, until- well, Do you have a fear? Jake's fear is losing all of his friends. And it's about to be realized.
1. Chapter 1

DISClAMER: I do not own American Dragon or anything.

_I HAVE RETURNED!_

_This is QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner speaking. I am the elder sister of DragonSummoner888, who authored this story._

_DragonSummoner is busy so I am posting some of her stories for her, and since I'm doing this- I am selfishly adding my addition to the authors notes. DragonSummoner only puts authors notes at the end, sooooo-_

_If the wording is in Italic, like it is now. I AM TALKING. If it's in normal type, She is talking._

_She has no idea I'm putting this here._

_OKAY SO- If you review, you might get replied to by both her and me. I'll state that it's me if so, but she will have no idea of my nosiness. 8D_

_Review! okay? plz? okay. READ THE STORY NOW!_

_Written by DragonSummoner888_

_Edited by QueenOfFanFicWorldLoveGunner_

**-Chapter One-**

"Grandpa why are we _here?_"

"Stop whining Jake! Besides, I told you, we're here because there are some mysterious things going on."

"Sides' Jake! just try to enjoy yourself!" Trixie said as she looked around the Hotel, seeing a big chandelier above her head.

Jake and Spud took the bags upstairs, Spud relaxing on one of the beds called room service and a few minutes later-

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Hn? who is it?"

"Room service!"

Jake opened the door and a girl with short brow hair, red glasses, blue eyes and a dragon necklace and a bracelet ran in screaming.

"HIIIIIIII!"

Jake, getting off the ground said "Who are you-" He looked up and screamed- "AHHHHHHHHHH! I know you you're in my science class!"

"Hi Jake."

"Wait- you work here! How?"

"Summer job, you know I'm old enough to have a job."

Jake having his mouth wide open as the girl walked out of the room, but before she left completely she said "Oh- by the way- Rose told me she was coming to this hotel too- and we're also holding a dance on Friday." She tossed a flyer behind her and left the room.

Jake picked up the paper and started to think about Rose, and how she would look so cute- but then he had Spud waving his hand infront of his face. "Hello? You in there?"

"What Rose~?" Jake cooed.

"... Common dude, lets go and see the rest of the place." Jake snapped out of it and he and Spud went downstairs and saw Jake's parents with Trixie getting dinner and his classmate was carrying a big ladder.

Jake and Spud went up to her. "What's that for?"

"I'm getting the Ballroom ready for Friday's Dance."

"All by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like some help?"

"No I got it- sides sounds like your Mom's calling you."

"JAAAAAKE!"

"You have other things to think about." She said again.

"Like what?"

"Like how you're going to look good for your girlfriend Rose but actually look like a clown in the end. You know- like you always do when you dance with her- even though you don't have to try, because you already look like one." She said, with Jake's face turning red. "Aww, you know I'm just joking with you Jake~" She said.

"Yea yea shut it." He said as he went to his family to eat.

Jake, still thinking about Rose, until his Mom asked Jake who the girl was.

"A little twerp." Jake mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Jake?"

"Nothing Mommy I said I love Haley." Then he began to eat.

Jake's Dad was the first one to be done with his food, but then eventually they all got done and Jake's Mom decided it was time for bed.

But of course, Jake got no sleep because he was thinking about Rose and how his Grandpa had told him a story once. About how your true love is connected to you by a red string. So Jake went to sleep, thinking about how Rose was maybe connected to him.

-**End Chapter**-

I hope you liked.

_'Hope you like'- That is all she can think to say._

_The whole 'Red String Thing' that sissy seemed to not feel like explaining- it's just Japanese folktale._

_As a small note- small Naruto crossover, I'll make fun of that later. XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_I ish back, are you likeing so far? no? Hn._

_Sissy isn't one for suddleness, bare wif her._

_Hnnnnnnnnh. I miss reading Naruto fanfics. I want Conversation Hearts to post her next DYWAYB chappy. But she posted the resent one yesterday. I'm impatient dammit!_

_But that has nothing to do with THIS STORY. So, continue reading my Sisters wittle masterpiece._

-**Chapter Two**-

"Jake, wake up." His Mom said.

"Mmmmm, Rooose- AH!" Jake screamed as he fell out of bed.

Jake got himself dressed, and ate some breakfast. His Dad being the first one done started for the door. Before he left Jake asked. "Where are you going Dad?"

"I heard some commotion downstairs and I want to see what it was about. You can come too if you want to."

"Yeah Dad-." Jake said as he finished eating and then went downstairs with him. He saw alot of people around the Ballroom. Jake wondered what was going on and asked the nearest Manager.

The Manager who had checked them in was a young woman, her hair was blue. When she turned, Jake noticed a tear fall out of her eye.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

"One of our employees was found dead last night."

"What! Who- where- when!"

"She was a caterer, she was killed last night setting up the Ballroom for the dance."

"But how!"

"She was stabbed in the neck, was she a friend of yours?"

Jake, knowing who it was, said- "Yes... Can I see her?" Just to see if it was true.

The Manager took him through the crowd and showed him the body. Jake, seeing it had a shocked and speechless face. He couldn't believe it was the girl he went to school with. The one that had brought in room service.

The Manager seeing the look on Jakes face said- "Everyone must go back to their rooms now, I'm sorry."

Jake, being the last one, was found by his Dad. "What's wrong Jake?"

Jake thinking in his head- 'I don't want to tell my family and friends, but I have to to keep them safe and aware.'

"Dad, someone was killed."

Jake's Dad got worried- "Who was it?"

"A girl I knew, she worked here."

Jake and his Dad walked upstairs to tell the rest of them. As he was walking he was thinking about Rose and said in his head '_She's coming and now there's a muderer, I have to protect her even if it means giving my life for hers. I love her and I can't let her die no matter what! I will stop this, I have to.'_

-**End Chapter**-

Hope you liked it.

_XD What's that? a Hotel Manager with blue hair? who is THAT!_

_For all I know- you might know. Naruto Shippuden and American Dragon are on the same channel now, XD_

_Sissy was thinking up ideas for this and I butted into her thinking space and wuz like 'HEY, PUT AN AKATSUKI IN IT!'_

_Because I am a Narutard, just as she is a American-Dragon-er-tard-eh-... Americanatic? I can't think of anything. ._


	3. Chapter 3

_I have nothing to say, seeing as how this isn't my story._

_YAY! Review for my wittle babeh sisters sake! ^_^_

-**Chapter Three**-

_'Dang it, if only I had stayed, her deaht could have been stopped.'_ Jake thought to himself.

Until his Mom came in and said "Jake, are you alright?"

"Yes Mom, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Maybe you should take a walk. Get your mind off things."

"Yeah, sure." Jake said as he got off his bed and went downstairs again.

He went to the Manager, she looked up at him, her nametag read 'Konan Shiori'. Jake was about to ask her something before he saw a flash of yellow hair. "Hello, can I help you?"

"ROOOOOOOSE!"

The Manager looked at Jake frieghtened. "What?"

"Do you have a girl named Rose staying here!"

"...We... have a Rose Dawson here." The Manager said, still being creeped out by Jake.

"Great! What room is she in!"

"Two-Eighteen."

"OK Thankyou!" Jake said quickly running up to the room and knocking on the door. Then he saw his girlfriend open the door.

"Hello Rose!" He yelled. Then he realized something... "Wait, I just saw you downstairs."

"...Jake, I have my twin sister too you know."

"Oh, right." Jake said as everybody in the hall stared at him.

"Um, would you like to come in Jake?"

"Sure." And as Jake walked into the room he started to remember the thing that had happened last night. The murder of one of his classmates. Jake had to tell her to keep her safe and aware.

"Jake, what's the matter?"

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it Jake?"

"You know our classmate, that was working here?"

"Yeah, I know her. Why?"

"She was murdered here last night. And the killer is still on the loose."

"What? But how!"

"She was stabbed in the neck."

"Is everyone else okay?"

"Yes, they're fine." Jake said as they heard knocking on the door.

Rose went to open the door, but Jake saw a black figure poke out any yelled- "No! Rose! get away from the door!"

Then he got to the door and saw his Grandpa with a dark piece of cake in his hands.

"Grandpa! What're _you _doing here?"

"I came to tell you about something we found."

"What was that?"

"We found some very strong and very powerful magic around the body. And so you must have your guard up at all times."

"Yes, Grandpa... and, where did you get that cake?"

"Oh, yes, there's a buffet downstairs."

Rose came up. "Jake, I'm going to go down and see my family. Are you alright?"

"Y- yeah. I'll go find mine too." Jake said, he then ran out of the room. And thought to himself _'Don't worry Rose, I'll protect both our families, even if it means life or death.'_

-**End Chapter**-

Yay Rose and Jake as a couple! Oh right anyway Hope you liked it Yay!

_She actually SAID SOMETHING in her authors note!_

_Yeah yeah, Jake and Rose as a couple, yay. I want SasoDei, dammit. ._

_Or Uchihacest, heheh,_

_I hope no one knows what I'm talking about._

_I also hope sissy doesn't read these, XD I keep making fun of her._

_I make fun of myself too! My story SOS: Save Our Souls was just a spazzy, watered-down version of Crocadile Farm!_

_Yeah, Deidara didn't die in it, he just went to an asylum, but- still! STILL!..._

_I know I suck~ I hope no one ever again reads my story Confessions of a Teenage Monster. XD I need to revise that~_


	4. Chapter 4

_Funfact:_

_I wrote a parody for this chapter._

_Sissy had writers block and it took her so long to finish, one day I wrote a crack-chapter on the document to bug her._

_To read my parody, remove the spaces: http : / www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 7262 642 /1/ Chapter _Four_

-**Chapter Four**-

"Jake, why aren't you eating your food?"

"Because... I'm worried about what's going on." Jake said as he played with his food, with a look of sadness.

Rose tryed cheering him up. "Well, at least _we're_ all still here."

Spud joined in, "Yeah, sides' Jake, we'll figure this out together." Spud then said he was tired and walked to one of the couches and quickly fell asleep.

Jake, seeing the Manager walked over to her and asked- "Do you have anything on the killer yet?"

She sighed. "No, unfortunately."

"Alright then, I'll just look for more clues." Jake said as he walked away.

Rose came to Jake. "I think Spud's gone to bed. He's not on the couch anymore."

"Okay- the whole place has been searched, maybe we should check outside."

"Okay, lets go." They both got outside and looked at the stars. Everything outside was snowy. Jake quickly looked back down with sadness and worry. Rose still tried to cheer him up said "Jake, don't worry, we will make it out together." Rose said, and they leaned in to kiss- but then they heard a loud scream from upstairs.

Rose and Jake quickly ran upstairs. Spud and everyone else was right behind them, and busted through the door and saw Jake's Mom neiling and crying next to Trixies dead body.

"Mom... but- how?"

"It looks like she was stabbed in the neck. Just like the other girl was."

Jake saw the knife on the other side of Trixie. Jake picked it up and gave it to Grandpa. Jake's Grandpa took it to a diffrent room and after a few minutes of Jake's Grandpa doing magic and examining it quickly ran out and said- "Jake, I found more dark magic around it. But I'm sorry to say, it has Spud's finger prints on it too."

"What! But- I couldn't- I was asleep the whole time- I don't even remember killing her!"

Jake ran quickly out of the room, not knowing what to believe, and thought in his head- '_What's going on? How do I stop it?'_

-**End Chapter**-

I hope you really really really really really really like it!

_Sissy likes exclamation points._

_So yeah, my parody for this chapter is truely just full of things I joked and made fun of while she wrote this, and then every other crossover I could muster._

_Very little American Dragon, actually, I just put it in the Naruto section cuz all it is is Akatsuki crap._

_ANYWAY_


	5. Chapter 5

_HNNNNNNNNN._

_The lovely manager, whom I had to beg my sissy to let put her name in here._

_Konan, Konan my darling, you're so bloody beautiful- Be my Valentine..._

_I sound like Sasori, XD_

_And you cute little American Dragon fanatics don't know what I'm talking about! ^_^ Just read the story you snot-nosed little cutie-pies~_

_I love you~ So innocent~ Not tainted by Uchihacest like me~_

_XOXO_

-**Chapter Five**

"Jake? What's wrong?" The Manager asked.

"Another person has been killed."

"Who?"

"My friend Trixie."

"I'm so sorry, how was she killed?"

"She was stabbed in the neck- just like the other one."

"Alright, well, I'll put her body with the other one."

"What do you mean _'with the other one'_?"

"Well, the Police can't get here yet because of the snow, and I couldn't keep the body in the Ballroom."

"Right..." Jake not wanting to know anymore just walked away in silence.

Rose came down the stairs to comfort Jake said- "Jake, I'm sorry for what has happened- um, maybe you should sit down."

"No, I'm fine, I just can't believe it might be Spud."

"Jake- I don't think it was Spud Jake."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your Grandpa said there was magic around the knife right?"

"Yeah."

"Well Spud don't have any magic stuff, and it's not like he has any potions and things. And not only that- but he said he doesn't even remember killing her."

"So who do you think killed Trixie?"

"I don't know who, but I think Spud was being controlled."

"Controlled by who?"

"Someone that uses dark magic. Can you think of anyone Jake?"

"There's the Huntsclan and the Dark Dragon but they're both long gone." Jake soon started looking for more clues. Jake started to get tired after a while-

Rose finally convinced Jake to go back upstairs to rest as he and the others searched for more clues and guard the place. Jake finally noticing that Trixie's body was gone but soon afterwords plobbed onto the couch too tired to get to his room.

So he just laid on the couch and quickly fell asleep for a few hours, but then he woke up to weird noises in the kitchen. Jake thinking it was his Mom or something left it alone but then head a smash.

Jake quickly got up to see what it was ran into the kitchen and when he got there he saw nothing but his Mom's favorite place broken on the ground, and the window open.

Jake's Mom came in and saw the glass on the ground and quickly cleaned it up and told Jake to go back to resting.

Jake, doing what his Mom said, he thought in his head once more _'What is going on_?'

-**End Chapter**-

Ok so this chapter isn't as cool as the other one but I did try and make something happen in it and hopefully It was a little interesting to all my fans but anyway I hope that it was liked and I'm probably going to ask my sister to read it and see what her opinion is and I might give her permission to make it more interesting but anyway hope you like.

_Ah, foolish little sister. My opinion? hn, I dun know. It's too short to have an opinion._

_Regardless, You didn't give me permission to change anything, which is why everyone talks like robots and noone has any empathy or suddleness. XD_

_I'm so impressed she actually put a decent-sized authors note. She's nothing like big sissy, who just writes, and writes, and writes, and writes, and then remembers she has a chapter to write, and not just ramble about future prank ideas and personal ephanys from the latest Naruto chapter~ ahhh~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sissy seems to have the need to begin each chapter with someone waking up and end each chapter with someone going to sleep._

_Has she ever thought of posting a chapter of them dreaming?_

_Oh! I could do that! so many possiblities- OH! I CAN PUT IT IN CHIBI AKATSUKI! INSPIRATION!_

-**Chapter Six**

"Jake, wake up." Jake's Mom said as Jake slowly opened his eyes. Jake's Mom already had his breakfast made and as he ate his sunny-side up eggs and toast, Jake's Mom slowly said "Jake, your Grandfather found some glass on the floor and went to examine it. Maybe you should go see what he found.

"I will, but first I think I'll go see Rose and make sure she is okay."

"Alright honey, but maybe you should go and check on Spud."

"Why, did something happen?"

"No, it's just that he sounded pretty sad last night."

"Okay I will." Jake said as he walked out the door and walked very quickly down the stairs, he said hi to the Manager and then went to Rose's door.

Rose quickly opened the door, with her sister sitting on the couch she said "Um, good morning Jake, is there something wrong?"

"No, not yet- uhm, hey- my Mom said that Grandpa found a piece of glass on the tool and she wanted me to go see him. Do you want to come with me?"

"Sure, Jake."

Quickly after Rose and Jake left, Rose's sister heard a scream, and she ran down the stairs to see what was wrong. Mumbling about _'so much for there being nothing wrong.'_

Rose's sister Lily finally got to Jake's room and saw Rose filled with shock to the dead bodies on the floor. Rose told her sister to go and get the Manager and she then ran out and when she did she passed Jake's Mom.

Jake's Mom quickly went to where they were and saw the bodies. Grandpa and Fuu Dog dead on the floor, both stabbed in the neck.

Only there was also a bullet on the floor. Jake picked his up and asked Rose- "Will you help me examine it?"

"Jake- you shouldn't be playing with that, you don't know what all that stuff does." Jakes Mom said as Rose walked over.

"Mom, this it the only way to find out what Granpa knew and how to find the killer."

"...Okay, me and the Manager will take care of Grandpa and Fuu Dog."

"Okay." Jake said as his Mom and the Manager left with Grandpa and Fuu Dog.

"Alright, now how do we do this?"

"Maybe we should just put it under the light and examine it."

"Okay then lets see... um- Jake look at this."

"What is it?"

"Well- there seems to be magic around it. Just like with the bodies. And I think it's the same kind too."

"But there was a bullet on the floor- I mean everyone else was stabbed."

"Well, maybe that was a message."

"A message?"

"Yes."

"That says what?"

"That says that there is one person that will die diffrently then the others."

"But who will die diffrently?"

"That I don't know."

"...Spud!"

"You think Spud is going to die diffrently?"

"No, it's just that I forgot to talk to him."

"Um, Jake, you don't think?"

"Don't I think what?"

"Don't you think Spud did it?"

"No, adter all even you said you didn't think he did it."

"Right- it's just he was the only one here when it happened."

"Rose, I trust Spud with my life. And besides, he had no reason to kill anyone. Unless he was being controlled."

Jake was trying to think of who had the pwoer to do that, but he couldn't think of anyone. Jake eventually stopped trying to think about it and went to go talk to Spud.

But when Jake and Rose got there Spud was asleep on the bed. Rose noticing that the window was open went over to close it, and noticed it was snowing so hard now, the doors were blocked. '_I wonder what's happening?'_

-**End Chapter**-

So have you figured out who it is? If so yay! Hope you like.

_So, have you figured out who it is? Of course not! There was only one flickin' clue!_

_Silly, silly sissy._

_IMPORTAINT NOTE: Until further notice, this story is on hiatus, sissy has other stories she's working on. Like maybe something with my beloved Akatsuki,_

_Hope you review,_

_Coming Soon: American Dragon-Naruto Crossover- Jake and his classmates must team up with the Akatsuki to find their beloved bombshells! Rosie-Chan and Konan-Sempai! And where are they? In Wonderland of course!_


End file.
